Sonic Ball Z
by Sonicfan32567
Summary: Sonic falls into the universe of Dragon Ball Z! Things might get a little crazy, but watch as Sonic and the characters of DBZ fight it out!
1. A New Dimension! Goku On Vacation!

**Sonic Ball Z**

There was once a blue hedgehog that was free, careless, and loved to run. His name was Sonic The Hedgehog. As usual Sonic was fighting his nemesis Dr. Ivo Robotnik Eggman, but what will happen when something goes wrong with the Chaos Emeralds? FIND OUT NOW!

Eggman: You won't escape me this time Sonic!

Sonic: You always say that Egghead. Yet I always win!

Eggman: Why you little…

Eggman goes inside his robot and fires missiles at Sonic, but like always, Sonic is dodging them. Eggman get furious at this and fires his machine guns from his robot, but yet Sonic is still dodging them with ease.

Sonic: Come on Ivo! Those shots were probably an all new time low for you! Sonic said confidently.

Eggman: Hmm...Ok then Sonic! Come at me if you can!

Hearing this Sonic dashed at Eggman's robot and spindashes him which makes the robot fall down, but it gets right back up. Yet again Sonic took action into his own hands and ran around the robot creating a tornado which makes it fly around in circles.

Eggman: Just hold on for a little bit longer…

Sonic: I don't know what you're saying, but I think it's time to end this!

Sonic uses the seven of his Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Super Sonic. When he transformed he had a yellow glowing aura that was as bright as the sun. With this, Super Sonic uses his amazing speed that can travel at the Speed of Light and he punches the robot once causing the robot to go flying backwards.

Eggman: Uh oh….TIME TO GO!

With that Eggman ejects from his destroyed robot and flies away with his ship as fast as he can. But Super Sonic isn't giving up so easily.

Super Sonic: Get back here! Super Sonic said with aggression.

Eggman didn't listen and kept on flying away as fast as he could from Sonic. But he could only go so far until he was trapped and Super Sonic had him cornered.

Super Sonic: Any last words Egghead?

Eggman: Actually Sonic…I would say the same thing for you!

Eggman pushes a button and three electronic devices showed up and trapped Sonic so he couldn't move. Eggman smirked as he saw this. By now Sonic knew that this was a trap all along.

Super Sonic: You tricked me into following you!

Eggman: Bingo!

Eggman pushes the second button on his device and it electrocutes Sonic making him scream in pain. Eggman couldn't help, but to laugh when he saw this.

Eggman: Hahahahahaha! Oh I've waited a long time for this!

Eggman pushes another button and suddenly Sonic gets sent into the air. Eggman's machine is making Sonic spin which is making Sonic getting dizzy.

Eggman: See you later hedgehog!

All of the sudden Sonic flies into the air again and he teleports into a different dimension. But the pain doesn't end there. First Sonic has to save himself from his fall because he's not in his Super Form anymore.

Sonic: Oh CRAP….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic falls flat on his face unconscious with him lying motionlessly on the grass.

**Later with Goku and his friends.**

**It was a peaceful day with Goku and his friends at Kame House. All of them were having a good time. But the reason why they were having a party was to comfort Goku and Chi Chi because they were leaving for a vacation.**

Goku: Now guys please don't die while I'm gone.

Everyone laughed when they heard this.

Gohan: I think we can stay alive while you're gone dad.

Pan: Yeah Grandpa! Have faith in us!

Goku: Just making sure guys!

Vegeta: Kakarot, you won't have to worry about a thing. Have fun on your so called vacation.

Goku raised an eyebrow when he heard Vegeta say this.

Goku: Wow Vegeta…never thought you would say that.

Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot. I was saying it sarcastically.

Unexpectedly Chi Chi runs into the room bursting with energy.

Chi Chi: Goku, are we going or not?!

Goku: Just a sec!

With that Goku and Chi Chi took a boat and sailed to who knows where. They were waving their goodbyes for the time being.

Goku and Chi Chi: Goodbye guys! See you soon!

Krillin: See you Goku!

Goku and Chi Chi couldn't be seen anymore as the boat was going off in the distance. Just then Goku sensed a power level he never sensed before.

Goku: Hold on Chi Chi. I'll be right back.

Goku flies off of the boat and tries to find the power level he sensed. He kept searching until he found him. To his surprise he found a blue hedgehog with his face stuck in the ground unconscious. Goku flew to the area where Sonic was at and tried to wake him up.

Goku: Looks like this….hedgehog needs a little help.

Goku pulls Sonic out of the grass and shakes Sonic so he could wake him up. Goku kept shaking him until Sonic started moving again.

Sonic: Ugh…my head.

Goku: Must've had a hard fall huh?

Sonic immediately jumped up scared as heck when he heard a voice. Sonic could barely control his random screaming.

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Goku had to cover his ears because of Sonic's random screaming.

Goku: I'm pretty sure the whole universe heard your screaming. Goku said with an awkward look.

Sonic: Oh…my bad. Thank you for getting me out of the grass. Sonic said with thankfulness.

Goku: No problem. Hey what's your name?

Sonic: Huh?

Goku: Your name.

Sonic: You really don't know who I am?

Goku nodded.

Goku: Nope.

Sonic: Where have you been in the 90's?

Goku: I had a Super Nintendo….

There was a awkward silence for a little bit, but then Sonic slapped himself making sure he wasn't dreaming.

Sonic: That's no good!

Goku: Huh?

Sonic: Never mind. My name is Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog. So what's your name?

Goku: My name is Goku. A saiyan raised on earth.

Sonic: Never heard of a saiyan before.

Goku: For real?

Sonic: No…

Just then Sonic figured out what happened. He had been teleported into another dimension.

Sonic: AW…CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPP!

Goku: Um I should go now.

Chi Chi: Goku, what's taking you so long? If you come now I'll give you a Muffin Button!

Goku instantly jumped up like a little kid when he heard this.

Goku: MUFFIN BUTTON!

Sonic stopped screaming and looked awkwardly at Goku.

Goku: Um…bye!

All of the sudden Goku disappeared in a flash and he was back on the boat which leaves Sonic puzzled.

Sonic: What kind of dimension is THIS?!

**Read and Review! How's the story going so far? Is there anything I need to improve on this story? Let me know!**

**Narrator: It seems like this blue hedgehog named Sonic is confused on how things work in Goku's dimension. But what will happen as he travels around this world? Find out next time on ****SONIC BALL Z****!**


	2. Sonic vs Vegeta! Saiyan vs Hedgehog!

**Sonic Ball Z**

**Narrator: Last time on Sonic Ball Z, Sonic was fighting Eggman. When It seemed like he was about to win, Eggman used a machine of his to use Sonic's Chaos Emeralds, to teleport him into another dimension. Later with Goku and his friends were having a party for safe travels because Goku and Chi Chi were going on vacation. In the process Goku finds Sonic and leaves with Chi Chi. But what will happen when Sonic travels around this Dimension? FIND OUT NOW!**

Sonic: Well if I'm here, I guess I have to check this dimension out.

And with that Sonic was running at the Speed of Sound. He was in awe because of how different this dimension looked from his dimension. Then he saw a Saiyan that was training really hard. That Saiyan he was looking at was called Vegeta. Vegeta was the Prince of All Saiyans and always had a confident attitude.

Sonic: Excuse me, but who are you?

Vegeta looked at Sonic and raised an eyebrow.

Vegeta: I'm Vegeta! The Prince of All Saiyans! And who are you? I never have seen any blue hedgehogs around here.

Sonic: My name is Sonic The Hedgehog!

Vegeta: Sonic? That name sounds familiar….

**FLASHBACK**

Awkwardly when Vegeta was younger, he played Sonic The Hedgehog. The first game in 1991.

Kid Vegeta: Man this game is awesome!

King Vegeta: Vegeta, It's time for your training.

Kid Vegeta: But dad! I'm about to collect the last Chaos Emerald!

Hearing this King Vegeta face palmed himself.

King Vegeta: My God, how are you going to be the Prince of All Saiyans?

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Vegeta: I remember you now! I used to play your games ever since I was a little boy!

Hearing this Sonic smiled a little bit.

Vegeta: Well at least until my planet got destroyed.

Sonic was yet again confused. He liked the fact that somebody actually knew him in this dimension, but he still finds this dimension rather weird.

Sonic: The Prince of All Saiyans huh?

Vegeta: Yep.

Sonic: Well then that means you must be pretty strong.

Vegeta smirked at Sonic's comment.

Vegeta: Well yes! I'm pretty strong all right!

Sonic: Want to put that to the test?

Vegeta: What do you mean?

Sonic: Fighting. That's what I mean.

Vegeta powered up when he heard this.

Vegeta: Ok, but it's your funeral.

Vegeta got into his signature stance.

Sonic: I would say the same thing for you.

Sonic got into his stance and they were both starring at each other. Both of them are waiting to see which one will strike first. Unexpectedly Vegeta started shooting Ki Blast at Sonic. Vegeta usually did this and he kept on firing Ki Blast so fast.

Vegeta: Is that the best the Blue Blur can do?

Little did Vegeta know Sonic dodged all of his Ki Blast and then out of nowhere Sonic kicks Vegeta in the face which knocks Vegeta far back. Vegeta was surprised to see that Sonic dodged all of his Ki Blast with ease.

Sonic: And that's why they call me Sonic!

Vegeta: Not bad Sonic. But are you fast enough to dodge this!?

Vegeta randomly appears in front of Sonic and punches him in the face rapidly. Then Vegeta uppercuts him into the air and he smashes Sonic into the ground. Sonic quickly gets himself up and jumps into the air doing a spinning kick on Vegeta which catches Vegeta off guard. Just when Sonic thinks he has Vegeta on the ropes, all of the sudden Vegeta uses a Super Explosive Wave of energy which knocks Sonic back far in the distance. Vegeta then uses his Galick Gun to push Sonic into a mountain which creates a hole in the mountain.

Vegeta: You ok in there?

Sonic: Yeah, I'm fan freaking tastic. There are gun drops and ice cream in here.

Vegeta: Wait I have a feeling I've been here before. Hmm….

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

And with that Sonic uses a power ring to power up his spin dash and he launches at Vegeta.

Vegeta: Oh crap…

Sonic then rams into Vegeta which knocks Vegeta very far back. Then Sonic slams Vegeta into the ground. But Sonic is not done yet. Sonic rushes at Vegeta and punches him rapidly in the face, kicks Vegeta in his ribs, and then Sonic delivers a hard punch in Vegeta's gut which knocks him through two mountains.

Sonic: Whew…haven't had to use my Overdrive power in a long time.

Just then the earth was having a earthquake. Sonic stopped and looked at where Vegeta was. A glowing light was surrounding the earth. Sonic knew that something was about to happen and he had to be ready for it. Vegeta then flew into the air with amazing speed.

Vegeta: Behold Sonic! You're about to see the true power of a Saiyan warrior! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Vegeta was getting stronger every second which kind of made Sonic step back a little. Vegeta was still transforming and his hair started to become yellow. Then Vegeta had fully transformed and his transformation blew everything away causing the trees, the mountains, and even the earth a little bit! Sonic was nothing, but in awe to see Vegeta have this amazing power. Vegeta was now transformed into a Super Saiyan. His yellow aura was glowing brightly and his face looked like he was ready for the real fight to begin.

Super Saiyan Vegeta: This is the power of a Super Saiyan! SUPER ENERGY WAVE VOLLEY!

Unexpectedly Sonic didn't know this was coming and he got blasted away into the ground. Sonic got up, but he saw he had some major cuts on his arms. Sonic hadn't been cut on his arms in a long time.

Sonic: The power of a Super Saiyan huh?

Super Saiyan Vegeta smirked at this and replied.

Super Saiyan Vegeta: Yes, this is the power of a Super Saiyan. Now you know that you stand no chance against me now Sonic.

Sonic smiled at this and said.

Sonic: No, you've just made things a lot more interesting.

Super Saiyan Vegeta: How so?

Sonic: Well let's just say I have a transformation as well.

Super Saiyan Vegeta: Hahahahaha! Really…even if you do transform, you still won't be able to beat me!

Sonic: Try me.

The Seven Chaos Emeralds appeared around Sonic and his hair started to go up. Sonic then had a big yellow aura around him which shocks Vegeta a little bit.

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic then created a massive shockwave because of this transformation. When Sonic transformed there was a huge explosive wave of Chaos Energy which knocks Vegeta back. Sonic now had a yellow aura around him, with a yellow body. Sonic had now transformed into Super Sonic. This leaves Vegeta speechless.

Super Sonic: So…what do you think?

Super Saiyan Vegeta: Do you really want to know?

Super Sonic: Yep.

Super Saiyan Vegeta: I think it's a rip off.

Super Sonic only had an awkward expression as they both got into their stances.

**Read and Review! Anything I need to improve in? Let me know!**

**Narrator: It seems like we have an epic battle ahead of us. Super Sonic versus Super Saiyan Vegeta! Who will win this amazing battle? Find out next time on ****SONIC BALL Z****!**


	3. SSJ vs SSH! An Epic Battle!

**Sonic Ball Z**

**Narrator: Last time on Sonic Ball Z, Sonic explored this new dimension more. As Sonic was running he saw a Saiyan named Vegeta. A powerful Saiyan which is rightfully called the Prince of all Saiyans. They battled each other to see how strong they were. The battle was intense and nobody gave an inch. Now they've transformed and the real battle shall begin. Who will win this epic battle? FIND OUT NOW!**

Super Sonic: Hmm…your power is awesome! I'm getting excited!

Super Saiyan Vegeta: So Sonic, do you want the real battle to begin?

Super Sonic: Sure.

They both stare at each other waiting for someone to make a move. They had serious expressions for this battle. Little did Vegeta know that Super Sonic had vanished so quick his eyes didn't even see it.

Super Saiyan Vegeta: What the? Where did he go?

Super Sonic appeared right in front of Vegeta unexpectedly and punched him into the air. Then Super Sonic kicked Vegeta into a mountain which breaks the mountain in pieces. Though Vegeta flew up into the air like nothing happened. Not even a scratch was on Vegeta.

Super Saiyan Vegeta: Is that the best you can do?

Super Sonic: Nope.

Super Saiyan Vegeta: Good. Just making sure….

Super Saiyan Vegeta appears in front of Super Sonic and punches him right in the face. Then Vegeta uses Ki Blasts which makes Sonic go flying into the ground. Sonic quickly got up and he shot a beam he called Super Sonic Blast. It went straight at Vegeta, but Vegeta deflected the blast.

Super Saiyan Vegeta: That was close…You almost had me there Sonic! You must realize you can never beat The Prince of ALL Saiyans!

Super Sonic: I wasn't trying to do that.

Super Sonic vanishes behind Vegeta and smashes him into the water.

Super Sonic: Now that's what I was trying to do.

The water then splashed all over Sonic in a big explosion. Vegeta's yellow aura came out of the water showing that he wasn't done yet. Vegeta then came out of the water and charged up a powerful attack.

Super Saiyan Vegeta: See if you can dodge this Sonic! HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta fires the Big Bang Attack and it comes at Sonic.

Super Sonic: Oh crap….

The Big Bang Attack hits Sonic point blank and that leaves Vegeta smirking.

Super Saiyan Vegeta: Maybe I overdid it a little…

To Vegeta's surprise, Sonic was still standing without a single scratch. Vegeta saw a shield that was around Sonic and only laughed at it.

Super Sonic: I barely made it out of that one. Good thing I have my Chaos Shield though!

Super Saiyan Vegeta: Well, I'm impressed Sonic. You've proven that you're a strong opponent. Now I have no reason to hold back! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Vegeta's power went even higher and it shocked Sonic to see somebody this powerful. Vegeta's yellow aura changed into an even brighter aura. His hair was a little bit different and he had electricity over him.

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: This is a Super Saiyan 2!

Super Sonic: Well…there are 2 options. First option is I run away like I've never run before. Second Option is I take it like a man even though I'm officially screwed.

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: So, do you give up?

Super Sonic: Why would I give up? I'm just getting started!

Vegeta smiled at this and got into his fighting stance.

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: Then come at me!

**IN SUPER SONIC'S MIND**

Should I try it? I know I trained with that form, but I never got to really use it. Maybe the Chaos Emeralds will let me do it. All I know is that it's now or never.

**BACK TO THE BATTLE**

Super Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: Hmm?

Super Sonic's aura gets brighter electricity starts to come around him.

Super Sonic: Come on Chaos Emeralds! Don't fail me now!

Sonic's power goes through the roof and his transformation causes an earthquake. Sonic has finally transformed.

Super Sonic 2: So, the Chaos Emeralds actually let me do it.

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: How did you do that?

Super Sonic 2: I just used more of the Chaos Emeralds energy to ascend me to the next level. I haven't had much practice with this form, but I figure now is the perfect time to test it out.

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: There's only one thing I can say about this.

Super Sonic 2: What?

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: YOUR FREAKING POWER LEVEL IS OVER 9,000!

Super Sonic 2: WHAT! 9,000? THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN BE RIGHT?! CAN IT?!

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: No, your power level is WAY over 9,000. By the way, your transformations are a total rip off.

Super Sonic 2: Why thank you…wait what?

Vegeta dashes at Sonic and elbows him in the face. Sonic quickly gained his balance and dashed at Vegeta trying to punch him. They both deliver punches with lightning speed. Both of them were in a clash punching each other. Sonic then kicks Vegeta in the face, and then he uses Chaos Spear to attack Vegeta. Vegeta deflects the Chaos Spears, but Sonic appears right in front of him and kicks Vegeta into the air. Vegeta quickly catches himself and uses his Galick Gun to shoot at Sonic. Sonic tried to dodge this, but he could only take it head on. He uses his Chaos Shield to block Vegeta's Galick Gun, but Vegeta smashes him into the ground unexpectedly.

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: No more games Sonic! I'm coming at you with my best attack!

Super Sonic: Now that's what I like to hear! COME ON!

Vegeta charges up an attack which creates more electricity around him. The attack he's charging up appears to be a color mix with blue and yellow. The waters start creating waves, rocks start to crumble down, and the world begins to shake. Then the beam starts to show which scares Sonic a little bit.

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: Now Sonic, if you want to test your strength, stand right there!

Super Sonic 2 did as he was told and stood there, but little did Vegeta know Sonic was charging up an attack the whole time just for this moment. Then Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta fires his beam.

Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: FINAL FLASH! GUAGHHHH!

Super Sonic 2: CHAOS BLAST!

Both of the beams clash at each other evenly matched. Both Sonic and Vegeta tried their best to keep their beams even. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta adds more power to the Final Flash to overpower Sonic's Chaos Blast. Sonic adds more power as well to his Chaos Blast. The blasts were so evenly matched until they both blow up into one of the biggest explosions ever. The explosion causes Sonic and Vegeta to get blown back into a far distance. Both of them get up reverting back to their regular form.

Vegeta: Well that was the most fun I had in a long time, besides fighting Kakarot.

Sonic: Well, I'm glad you like the fight.

Vegeta: You know what?

Sonic: What?

Vegeta: I should introduce you to the guys!

Sonic: What guys?

Vegeta: You'll see…

**Narrator: Well it seems like Sonic has a new friend. Nobody won the battle because they were evenly matched. Now it seems like Sonic has to go and meet new people. What will happen? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ****SONIC BALL Z****!**


	4. New Friends! Shenron Appears!

**Sonic Ball Z**

**Last time on Sonic Ball Z, Sonic and Vegeta fought to see who was stronger. They both pushed it to their limits which lead them into an epic battle. Even though nobody won the fight, it was still one of the greatest fights you could ask for. Now Vegeta wants to introduce everybody to Sonic. What will happen in this adventure? FIND OUT NOW!**

It was a peaceful night in the Dragon Ball Z universe. Everybody was asleep….well everybody except for a blue hedgehog named Sonic. That battle he had with Vegeta made him so pumped up, it's not even funny. Instead of sleeping, Sonic kept training to get stronger. He knows now that Vegeta isn't the only strong person on this planet. Sonic kept doing push-ups, punching, kicking, and of course running. He tried to see what else he could do with the Chaos Emeralds. When he transformed into Super Sonic 2, it surprised Sonic when it actually worked. If he keeps training, maybe he could ascend to more levels. But he can't think of that right now because he's tired. Sonic decides to go to sleep, but he can't help being excited about meeting everybody else the next day.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sonic woke up instantly knowing today was the day he was going to meet everybody. Vegeta had told Sonic to meet him on an island called Kame House.

Sonic: Here it goes!

And with that, Sonic is off running to Kame House.

**LATER AT KAME HOUSE**

Gohan: So….how is he going to get here?

Vegeta: I honestly don't know.

Bulma: Really? So you gathered everybody here to meet this….hedgehog. But you didn't even tell him how to get here?

Vegeta: I forgot. I was too caught up in our fight.

Trunks: Well it's not like he can run on water…

Just then, a big boom happened which surprised everybody. Sonic was trying to look for Kame House while he was running on water. Everybody came out of Kame House and looked in awe at Sonic running on water.

Bulla: You never told us he has the power of Jesus…

Pan: I bet you a million zeni if he's Jesus!

Bulla: You're on!

Goten and Gohan facepalmed at their comments. Then Sonic finally found Kame House and stopped on the land.

Sonic: Hello everybody.

Hi. As everybody said except for Vegeta who already knew him.

Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta: Took you long enough Sonic.

Sonic: It WOULD'VE been FASTER if you told me DIRECTIONS.

Vegeta: Hmph. Anyways…these are my sons. Trunks and Ashura. Ashura was a black hedgehog, but had green stripes on his quills. He had a green belt on and he has black eyes. Unlike Sonic's gloves, Ashura has on black mixed with green gloves.

Sonic: You only told me about Trunks. I never heard about Ashura.

Vegeta: Well that's because he kinda…

Ashura: DAD, GET HIM OUT OF HERE!

Vegeta: Son, can we talk about this later?

Ashura: NO! I'M ENDING HIS LIFE RIGHT NOW!

Ashura fires a blast at Sonic unexpectedly. Everybody expected that blast to hit Sonic, but Sonic disappeared and appeared right behind Ashura.

Sonic: You know, if you're going to shoot at someone…don't tell him that you're going to end his life.

Ashura: What do you know about fighting FOOL!

Ashura tries to kick Sonic in his head, but Sonic just grabs his kick and throws Ashura into the water. Ashura immediately gets up and fires his father's signature blast. Ashura is about to fire his Galick Gun, but Vegeta appears in front of Ashura and punches him once in the face which knocks him out.

Sonic: I don't see the resemblance.

Vegeta: He's adopted. I'll explain everything later. Anyways…since that is over with, I'm going to introduce you to everybody else.

Vegeta introduces everybody to Sonic. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Bulma, Bulla, Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzou, Krillin, Android 18, etc…..etc…etc…(God there are a lot of characters in DBZ. Just try to pretend that was everybody, ok?)

Sonic: Wow….

Vegeta: Lots of people.

Sonic: YES!

Pan came in and interrupted Vegeta's and Sonic's conversation.

Pan: So Sonic, are you Jesus?

Sonic: What?

Bulla: Are you Jesus?!

Sonic: Noooo…..why do you say that?

Pan: Well you were running on water.

Sonic: I've been able to do that ever since I was born. It just came naturally.

Bulla: HA! Give me a million zeni, Pan!

Pan: NEVER!

Bulla was chasing Pan all around Kame House and everybody was laughing at this.

Gohan: For some reason, I think I remember Sonic.

**FLASHBACK**

When Gohan was a little kid, he played Sonic The Hedgehog 2.

Gohan: YAYYYY! I HAVE A FOX THAT FOLLOWS ME AROUND! YAYYYYY!

Chi Chi: Gohan, it's time to do your homework.

Gohan: But mom….

Chi Chi got angry because of Gohan's comment.

Chi Chi: GET OFF THAT VIDEO GAME BOY BEFORE I KNOCK YOU UPSIDE YO HEAD!

Gohan only had an awkward expression.

Gohan: I need an adult…

Chi Chi: I AM AN ADULTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Goten: You had his game bro? Remember?

Gohan: Oh yeah! Now I remember!

**LATER IN WEST CITY**

Pilaf: Good! We have all of the Dragon Balls! Now we can make our wish.

Shu: ETERNAL DRAGON! WE SUMMON YOU!

The sky began to turn dark and this got Mai excited.

Mai: Here he comes!

Then Shenron appeared which kinda scares them, but they stay focused on their mission.

Shenron: You have gathered the seven Dragon Balls. Make your wish.

Pilaf: Hmm…now that I think about it, there are a lot of things I could wish for.

Pilaf, Mai, and Shu thought about the wishes they had in mind. They didn't have any idea what to wish for.

**LATER AT KAME HOUSE**

Sonic: Um….why did the sky get dark?

Vegeta: Oh CRAP! SOMEBODY'S MAKING A WISH!

Goten: And most of the time if it's not us, then the people that are making a wish, most of the time they want to take over the world.

Sonic: But how can you make a wish?

Pan: You gather all of the seven Dragon Balls and then the eternal dragon appears. His name is Shenron.

Bulla: So what are we waiting for? Let's go!

**BACK AT WEST CITY**

Pilaf: I think I finally know what to wish for.

Shenron: Do you finally have a wish? I'M GETTING IMAPTIENT!

Pilaf: We wish for other world to be unleashed upon the earth!

Shenron: Hmm…that is an easy task.

A glowing light was surrounding Shenron, but for some reason he turned into a Red Dragon.

Pilaf: What the?

Shu: I think we should run now…

Mai and Pilaf: AGREED!

Shenron was transforming into another form made of negative energy. The Dragon Balls became bigger too, but they were absorbing negative energy. Shenron had now transformed into Ultimate Shenron.

Ultimate Shenron: ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

RUNNNNNNNNNNN! As everybody exclaimed.

Ultimate Shenron: DIEEEEE!

Ultimate Shenron fired a blast at Pilaf, Mai, and Shu. They didn't dodge it and it killed them. Then Ultimate Shenron disappeared into the sky. But that was only a small problem. Everybody that was in other world had returned to earth because of that wish.

Frieza: How are we here?

Cell: I don't know, but I feel stronger somehow…

Broly: KAKAROTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT!

**LATER WITH SONIC AND EVERYBODY ELSE**

Everybody was flying to West City…well except for Bulla because she doesn't know how to fly. Instead Trunks carried Bulla and even Bulma to West City which tires Trunks.

Master Roshi: Hey don't forget about the old man!

Master Roshi called his Flying Nimbus and flew with everybody else while Sonic was running on water.

Sonic: I can tell this isn't going to be good.

**Narrator: It appears that Sonic and everybody else are going to get in the fight for their lives. With Goku gone, how will they fend off against everybody they faced before? And what happened to Shenron? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ****SONIC BALL Z****!**

**READ AND REVIEW! How's the story going so far? Anything I need to improve in? LET ME KNOW!**


	5. A Fierce Combination! The Fight Is On!

**Sonic Ball Z**

**Narrator: Last time on Sonic Ball Z, Emperor Pilaf and his minions gathered the seven Dragon Balls and summoned Shenron. Meanwhile, Vegeta was introducing everybody to Sonic and they were shocked to see a blue hedgehog. But as Vegeta was introducing Sonic to the others, Emperor Pilaf wished for Otherworld to be unleashes upon the Earth! This wish was granted, but Shenron somehow changed into Ultimate Shenron and killed Pilaf and his minions. That's not all though...Villains return from the Otherworld and seek revenge! Now as the group runs towards the city to try and stop this madness, what will happen? FIND OUT NOW!**

The sky was dark in West City and people were running from the destruction that the villains were causing. People got hurt and even killed. As the sky gets darker the villains form a plan.

Cell: We should split up!

Bojack: Why? We're doing fine so far.

Frieza: We'll cover more ground this way. Broly, you will stay here with Pikkon.

Broly: NOBODY GIVES ME ORDERS!

Nappa: But it's perfect this way. With Pikkon on the evil side, you and Pikkon can destroy this city!

Broly: Then, where are you guys going?

Tarble: We'll go around the world and cause destruction all over.

Pikkon: All right! Enough talk! I think we got the plan now, just please go!

Cell: Ok then….

All of the villains fly away except for Pikkon and Broly. Meanwhile, our heroes try to get to West City as fast as they can.

**AT KAME HOUSE**

Ashura was just waking up from his father's punch on the head. He held his head and then he slapped himself and realized where the others went.

Ashura: Those FOOLS! They think that they can take on all of those villains without me?!

Ashura immediately flew into the air as fast as he can, trying to go to West City.

**AT WEST CITY**

Everybody was just landing on the ruined streets. Everyone saw Pilaf and his minions lay dead on the street, but that wasn't important right now. They tried to come up with a plan and they had to do it fast.

Vegeta: Alright, I sense two large power levels over here.

Trunks: Now we will try to split up and we'll cover more ground that way.

Sonic: I guess that's a good plan….(Hopefully it is…)

Gohan: Move out people!

Everybody was searching for the two large power levels. It wasn't until Gohan heard something behind a building. He quietly moves towards the building, trying not to make a sound. Then the person that stopped hiding and smashed through the building was no other than Broly. Quickly, Gohan dashes out of the way avoiding the hit and both of them land on the street.

Broly: Well, well, well….if it isn't Kakarot's son!

Seeing Broly, Gohan was shocked and even a little scared.

Gohan: B-Broly! How are you still alive?!

Broly: All of this is possible by a single wish…MUHAHAHAHA! Don't you just love that Shenron!?

Gohan: Grr….

Broly: So tell me...Where is Kakarot.

Gohan: You just think I'll tell you that?

Broly: I can beat it out of you! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gohan stood in shock in awe of Broly's large power. Lightning started to come around Broly and the sky started to get even darker. Broly was transforming into his Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. Gohan only put his arms in front of him trying to not get dirt or dust in his eyes. Broly screamed one more time and said, ''You're dead Gohan! If I can't find Kakarot then I'll just have to kill his son instead!''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Broly has now transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan transformation.

LSSJ Broly: I will break every bone in your body and then I'll murder you in COLD BLOOD!

Gohan was trembling in his legs, but he tried to stay strong because that's what his father would do.

Gohan: Hmph. You can't stop me!

LSSJ Broly: Don't pretend. I know that you've been slacking off on your training just to become some stupid scholar! And because of that, you lost your Ultimate from granted by Elder Kai! HONESTLY, WHAT KIND OF SAIYAN ARE YOU?! YOU HAD THE POTENTIAL TO BE THE GREATEST SAIYAN IN THE UNIVERSE, BUT YET YOU SLACK ON TRAINING! ALL OF THAT HIDDEN POTENTIAL…..WASTED!

Gohan was furious when he heard this. ''SHUT UP!'' he said. In his mind, he knew that Broly was right. But he still had to try because he was Goku's son! So because of this, Gohan's power level rose and transformed into a Super Saiyan and then into a Super Saiyan 2.

SSJ2 Gohan: (Great…his power level increased so much! Even as a Super Saiyan 2, I stand no chance in beating him. And to think that we barely beat him in the old days! With dad…..UGH! What am I saying?! I have to stay focused! That's what my dad would do.) AHHHHHHHH!

LSSJ Broly: (Hmm…seems like the boy has some fighting spirit left in him even after slacking all of these years.) Alright then, Gohan! Come on!

SSJ2 Gohan: Gladly!

Gohan and Broly dashed at each other with lightning speed, both in a clash of punches and kicks. But Broly saw an opening and grabbed Gohan by the throat and threw him into buildings. Gohan immediately got up, but Broly was charging up an Eraser Cannon to shoot at Gohan. As Broly was about to shoot it at Gohan, Broly got smashed into the ground by Goten.

SSJ2 Gohan: Goten! Boy am I glad to see you!

Goten instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan.

SSJ Goten: I'm glad I made it just in time! You were about to get obliterated!

SSJ2 Gohan: I was already obliterated from the start of the battle…

SSJ Goten: Don't tell me you actually listened to Broly!

Gohan put a confused look on his face when Goten said that.

SSJ2 Gohan: How did you know that?

SSJ Goten: Well, I was listening before the battle started.

SSJ2 Gohan: Oh…

Broly came up suddenly and appeared behind Goten.

LSSJ Broly: Smashing people into the ground is not very nice…

Goten had a shocked look on his face.

LSSJ Broly: This is perfect! I'm able to kill both of Kakarot's sons! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

SSJ Goten: What's a Kakarot?

Broly had the most awkward look you can think of.

LSSJ Broly: Seriously? You're a teenager and you still don't know what I'm talking about?!

SSJ Goten: Nope.

LSSJ Broly: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

Broly blasts Goten in the face and then kicks him into the ground which knocks him out.

SSJ2 Gohan: Goten! You'll pay for that, Broly!

Gohan tried to punch Broly, but Broly didn't even feel anything.

LSSJ Broly: What was that? Was that supposed to hurt me?

SSJ2 Gohan: Impossible…how can someone get this strong!

LSSJ Broly: I was always this strong, but now I'm even STRONGER!

Broly immediately grabs Gohan and drags him on the street. Then, he punches Gohan rapidly on the chest which makes Gohan scream in pain.

LSSJ Broly: Such a disappointment you are, Gohan. Even when you slack on training I expect better than this! Kakarot wanted you and your brother to be so strong…

SSJ2 Gohan (angry): SHUT IT!

Gohan elbows Broly in the face and punches Broly in the gut rapidly. Then, he teleports behind Broly and uses an Explosive Cannon which knocks Broly back a little bit. But Broly gets back on his feet like Gohan did nothing at all.

LSSJ Broly: Did you just use all of your power? I hope not because if that really is all you got then you're going to die quickly.

SSJ2 Gohan: (Ugh…the only chance I have is if I go full power!) All right, Broly! I'll come at you with my most powerful attack!

LSSJ Broly: This better be worth it!

SSJ2 Gohan: Here it goes!

Gohan charges up a beam in hands and says the most familiar words of DBZ.

SSJ2 Gohan: Super….KA….ME….HA…..ME…..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

LSSJ Broly: Kamehame what?

Goten appears suddenly and helps Gohan with his Super Kamehameha.

SSJ2 Gohan: Goten?!

SSJ Goten: FINISH HIM OFF!

SSJ2 Gohan and SSJ Goten: Super !

LSSJ Broly: Super Bros what? AHHHHHHHHHH!

The beam comes at Broly with lightning speed and it's so huge until not even Broly could dodge it. The light covers the whole city and Gohan and Goten keep making the beam bigger and more powerful.

SSJ2 Gohan and SSJ Goten: FULL POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GUAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The beam goes into Outer Space which makes Gohan and Goten believe that Broly is dead.

SSJ2 Gohan: I-It's over…

SSJ Goten: Y-yeah…..we did it bro! That'll teach him not to mess with the sons of Goku!

Just as Goten was celebrating, Broly appeared right in front of Goten and Gohan. ''I'm not dead.'' Broly said with cockiness.

SSJ2 Gohan and SSJ Goten: Impossible…

LSSJ Broly: Oh it's possible…and this is GUARANTEED!

Broly shoots two Eraser Cannons at Gohan and Goten which blows them away and knocks them out. It's so powerful that it makes them return back to base form.

LSSJ Broly: And to think you call yourselves Saiyans…

Vegeta comes out of nowhere and fires his signature blast.

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!

LSSJ Broly: What the…

Vegeta: Boom.

Broly gets blown away, but to his surprise, SSJ Trunks was right behind him kicking Broly like a Pinball. Trunks takes out his sword and slices at Broly ferociously.

SSJ Trunks: BEAT IT! BURNING ATTACK!

Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan 2 and punches Broly into the Burning Attack which causes a huge explosion.

SSJ Trunks: Yay! We did it!

Vegeta slaps Trunks out of annoyance.

SSJ2 Vegeta: You idiot! You actually think it's that easy to kill the Legendary Super Saiyan?!

SSJ Trunks: It was worth a shot…

Then Pikkon finally comes out of hiding and punches Trunks in the gut unexpectedly.

SSJ2 Vegeta: Trunks!

That gut punch felt like a skipped heart beat for Trunks.

SSJ Trunks: Cheap shot….

Pikkon: Oh really? Then this won't be. HYPER TORNADO!

Pikkon turns into a tornado of fire and it catches Trunks and it throws him into a building. Trunks got up and used his Finish Buster attack to hopefully hit Pikkon, but Pikkon just deflects it like it's nothing.

Pikkon: Is that all?

SSJ Trunks: So…how many points were those?

Pikkon: What?

SSJ Trunks: For that attack, you give me how many points?

Pikkon: A negative zero! NOW DIE! THUNDER FLASH!

A blast of fire comes at Trunks and blows him away through more than 10 buildings.

Pikkon: Well that was easy.

LSSJ Broly: So Vegeta, how are you going to get out of this one?

Vegeta smirks evilly at Broly's comment.

SSJ2 Vegeta: Let's just say I have all of the levels of Super Saiyan!

LSSJ Broly: Oh really? Let's see it then.

SSJ2 Vegeta: Humph. You fools…I'll send both of you to oblivion! AHHHHHHHHHHH! By the way, this would be a good time to play my SSJ theme. DO IT NOW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BEHOLD! A SUPER SAIYAN 3!

The world starts shaking and waves start moving. A bigger lightning aura comes around Vegeta and his power is growing tremendously. GUAGHHHHH!

SSJ3 Vegeta: Heh. What did I say? It's over for the both of you! The Prince of ALL Saiyans has finally ascended regularaly. No machine crap like in Dragon Ball G…I mean….WHATEVER! FORGET THAT I SAID THAT!

Broly smirks evilly.

LSSJ Broly: It's about time that I can now show my new powers.

Pikkon: And it's time I start fighting seriously!

SSJ3 Vegeta: Say whatever you like, but you guys cannot beat me!

Pikkon: How are you so sure that we cannot beat you?

SSJ3 Vegeta: Because I have a partner! Sonic, it's time! Come out!

Vegeta was expecting and immediate answer, but Sonic never came out.

SSJ3 Vegeta: UM…Sonic? Anytime….AHH! WHO NEEDS HIM! I'M A SUPER SAIYAN 3! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Narrator: It seems like nobody can stop the combination of Pikkon and Broly. But with Vegeta's new level of power….will it be enough to stop this madness? And where is Sonic? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ****SONIC BALL Z****!**


	6. TWO Super Saiyan 3's! Where Is Sonic!

**Sonic Ball Z**

**Narrator: Last time on Sonic Ball Z, villains from the past returned from a simple wish. They decided to split up and cause destruction all over the world. All that remained in West City still causing destruction is Broly and Pikkon. The Z Fighters and Sonic try to come to West City as fast as they could. The first two down were Gohan and Goten, easily being defeated by Broly. Even with a Super Bros. Kamehameha, they still could not defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan. Just when all seemed lost, Trunks and Vegeta make a sneak attack to distract Broly, but Trunks was quickly defeated by Pikkon. Now the last one standing is Vegeta, but this time he has more power than ever! He has now transformed into a Super Saiyan 3! But will that be enough to defeat Broly and Pikkon? FIND OUT NOW! WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! AUTHOR'S NOTE! There was an error in the last chapter. I meant to put Turles, but instead I put Tarble. LOL. Anyways where was I…Oh yeah! FIND OUT NOW!**

SSJ3 Vegeta: You think you can handle a Super Saiyan 3?

LSSJ Broly: I know I can handle a Super Saiyan 3.

SSJ3 Vegeta: Oh really? Then why is my Ki much higher than yours right now?

LSSJ Broly: I'm not using full power…yet. But it seems like you'll be a good punching bag so I can test out my new powers.

SSJ3 Vegeta: If you're so confident in your power, then show me what you got!

LSSJ Broly: Gladly.

Pikkon rolled his eyes out of annoyance.

Pikkon: Here we go…

LSSJ Broly: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Broly's power started to increase greatly and his hair started to get longer. He started to become even more muscular than before and a huge lightning aura started to come around Broly. His hair became green, but with a more darkish color mixed in. As Broly was transforming, the whole Earth started to shake and the streets started to rise. Unexpectedly, the sky became green and his eyebrows disappeared. Broly was having a green lightning aura around him as he was transforming. As he was transforming, Broly said, ''You should feel proud, Vegeta! You'll be the first one to witness this form!'' I was saving this for Kakarot, but you'll have to do for now!'' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! In the matter of seconds, Broly causes a Super Explosive Wave which blows Vegeta and Pikkon away. When Vegeta and Pikkon get up, they see the most fearful Super Saiyan 3 yet. Broly has now transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

SSJ3 Vegeta: So you've ascended to Super Saiyan 3 as well…

SSJ3 Broly: GUAGH!

Broly's power rises yet again which surprises Vegeta.

SSJ3 Vegeta: His power is still rising?

Pikkon just stood in shock.

Pikkon: Incredible! I've never sensed so much Ki!

SSJ3 Broly: Pikkon, get out of my sight.

Pikkon: No way! We're supposed to do this together!

SSJ3 Broly (VERY angry): I SAID GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ME?!

Pikkon gulped in fear at Broly's comment and quickly flew away. That leaves Broly and Vegeta staring at each other.

SSJ3 Broly: Do you still think I can't handle your Super Saiyan 3?

SSJ3 Vegeta: Hmph…Of course I do.

SSJ3 Broly: Then…BRING IT!

Vegeta and Broly instantly clash in punches and kicks. Both of them punch each other in the jaws and they did backflips to escape. Vegeta came at Broly and punched him into the ground, but Broly got up quickly and kicked Vegeta into a building.

SSJ3 Broly: Come out, Vegeta! You can't hide forever!

Vegeta was right behind Broly the whole time and he smashed Broly into the ground unexpectedly. Then, Vegeta shot a bunch of Ki Blasts at Broly, but Broly was deflecting every one of them.

SSJ3 Vegeta: I'm surprised you caught yourself so quickly.

SSJ3 Broly: They don't call me the Legendary Super Saiyan for nothing.

SSJ3 Vegeta: You're the Legendary Super Saiyan all right…BUT THAT MEANS NOTHING! GUAGH!

SSJ3 Vegeta charged up his Ki and automatically kicked Broly into the air and then he elbowed Broly in the stomach. But all of this didn't even affect Broly one bit. Broly grabbed Vegeta by the neck, and he's choking the life out of Vegeta.

SSJ3 Broly: Do you know how much pain I've felt when your father tried to me!

SSJ3 Vegeta: That's because you're a monster…

SSJ3 Broly: Oh really? Then let me show what this ''MONSTER'' can do!

Broly grabbed Vegeta and swings him into the ground. Then, Broly kicks Vegeta's hip and he uppercuts him in the jaw. Finally, Broly threw two Eraser Cannons at Vegeta which puts a few cuts on Vegeta's arms and face. But even after the beating that Broly gave him, Vegeta still stood up like nothing happened.

SSJ3 Broly: I admire your ability to stand up after that.

SSJ3 Vegeta (SUPER angry): AND I ADMIRE YOUR ABILITY TO DIE!

Vegeta put his hands together and brought them back to his waist.

SSJ3 Vegeta: Now you're finished! ULTIMATE GALICK GUN! GUAGHHHHHHHHH! *Insert SSJ Vegeta theme here*

The Ultimate Galick Gun was a huge red beam of death coming for Broly.

SSJ3 Broly: Ultimate Galick what?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The beam engulfs Broly inside the beam, but Vegeta isn't finished yet.

SSJ3 Vegeta: WELCOME TO OBLIVION! GUAGH!

Vegeta adds even more power to the Ultimate Galick Gun and everything around West City starts to crumble. The beam then shoots Broly into space and you can even see an explosion that the beam was causing if you were in space.

SSJ3 Vegeta: It's finally over…It has to be over. No one could survive that.

SSJ3 Broly: But I did…

Vegeta was the most shocked person in the world.

SSJ3 Vegeta: IMPOSSIBLE! THAT WAS MY MOST POWERFUL ATTACK! Grr….WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!

SSJ3 Broly: Why won't I die? Well I am a ''monster'' remember?

SSJ3 Vegeta: Ok…I can still do this. I still have a chance. I'm still a Super Saiyan 3.

Vegeta then turned back into his base form.

Vegeta: Now all of that chance went to CRAP…

SSJ3 Broly: What a disappointment. It looks like this is the end for you, Vegeta.

**WITH PIKKON**

Pikkon: Broly has some nerve telling me to get out of his sight. Oh well…there has to be something to do.

Pikkon saw 18, Krillin, Master Roshi, Pan, Bulla, Bulma, and Marrin behind a building.

Krillin: I'm so tired of hiding! We have to do something!

Roshi: Even if we wanted to do something, we would get destroyed.

Bulla: Why the sad faces, guys? At least we're safe and sound.

Pikkon suddenly appeared in front of them.

Pikkon: Not anymore.

18: Get out of here!

18 immediately kicks at Pikkon, but Pikkon grabs her kick and throws her into the Capsule Corp Building.

Bulla: Mom is not going to be happy about that hole in the building…

Pikkon: Ok, who's next!

Krillin: Nobody gets away with throwing my wife like that! DESTRUCTO DISC!

Pikkon dodges the Destructo Disc and blows Krillin away with one hand.

Roshi: OH LAWD! WE SCREWED! IMMA RUNNIN!

Master Roshi gets on the Flying Nimbus, and flies away faster than you can think.

Bulma: Yeah…fighting isn't my thing…so I'm going to run too. AHHHHHHH!

Bulma runs away and hides.

Bulla: Wait, mom! Don't leave me here!

Pan: Wait! Where's Marrin?

Marrin was in the Capsule Corp. building trying to help 18.

Pikkon: Well this is kinda sad…Oh well. THUNDER FLASH!

Pan and Bulla: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Just then, a blue streak of wind grabs Pan and Bulla just in time before they almost got obliterated. It was Sonic himself that saved Pan and Bulla.

Sonic: Phew…are you guys ok?

Pan and Bulla nodded yes.

Bulla: Aren't you supposed to be helping my dad?

Sonic: I stopped to get chili dogs.

Bulla: Wait….that means my dad is doing things all by himself?!

Pan: Oh crap…

Pikkon was in amazement because he saw a blue hedgehog.

Pikkon: Who are you?

Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog!

**Narrator: Well, it's about freaking time that Sonic showed up. Because of that, Vegeta had to face Broly alone. Even though Vegeta hit Broly with an Ultimate Galick Gun, it still wasn't enough to defeat Broly. Is he invincible? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ****SONIC BALL Z****!**

**READ AND REVIEW! Anything I need to improve in? Let me know!**


	7. Ashura's Hidden Power! Legendary Power!

**Sonic Ball Z**

**Narrator: Last time on Sonic Ball Z, Vegeta and Broly fought to the death in Super Saiyan 3. Even though with a new technique, the Ultimate Galick Gun couldn't finish the seemingly invincible Broly. While Broly was fighting Vegeta, Pikkon found Roshi, 18, Krillin, Marron, Bulla, and Pan. Pikkon easily managed to defeat 18 and Krillin while almost everybody ran away. Pan and Bulla were about to get destroyed by a Thunder Flash, but thankfully, Sonic came to the rescue and grabbed them just in time to avoid the blast. What will happen? FIND OUT, NOW!**

SSJ3 Broly: I'm disappointed, Vegeta. And just to let you know, I wasn't even near my full power!

Vegeta: So, you were just toying with me this whole time?!

SSJ3 Broly: Yes, but I have to give it to you on that Ultimate Galick Gun technique. If I wasn't paying attention, then I probably would be hurt a little bit.

Vegeta: Grr…

SSJ3 Broly: This is where you die, Vegeta!

Suddenly, Broly gets kicked in the head and he goes through a few buildings. This makes Vegeta very confused.

Vegeta: Who could've done that?

It was no other than Ashura who saved Vegeta.

Ashura: Father, are you alright?

Vegeta: Ashura?! I thought I knocked you out.

Ashura: Did you really think that you could beat these guys without me?

Vegeta: Well I am the Prince of All Sai-

Ashura: I've heard it a billion times and I don't want to hear it for the billionth and one time.

Vegeta got a little annoyed, but then he saw Broly rising from the buildings.

Vegeta: Son, I'll try to help you.

Ashura: No, Dad. I got this.

Vegeta: Ash, you don't know who you're facing! This is the Legendary Super Saiyan we're talking about!

Ashura: I know, but I have something for him!

**WITH SONIC AND PIKKON**

Sonic: Ok, guys. Pan and Bulla, I want you to run away as far away from here.

Pan: Well, what are you going to do then?

Sonic: I'm going to hold him off as long as I can.

Bulla: Now I know how it feels to be useless…

Pan and Bulla run away as fast as they can, but Pikkon won't allow it.

Pikkon: Oh, no you don't! Hyper Tornado!

Pikkon tries to follow Pan and Bulla, but Sonic runs around in circles which creates a tornado of his own. ''Sonic Wind!'' as Sonic said forcefully. The tornado caught Pikkon by surprise and it blows him away to where Vegeta, Ashura, and Broly were. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' as Pikkon was saying as he was getting blown away.

Sonic: I guess I have to follow him…

Sonic runs to where Pikkon was getting blown away at.

**BACK WITH ASHURA AND BROLY**

Ashura: So, tell me, Legendary Super Saiyan. Do you ever feel fear?

SSJ3 Broly: No, and I never will. Broly replied confidently.

Ashura: Well, you're about to know what it feels like! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Vegeta: What the?!

SSJ3 Broly; Well, this is a surprise…

Ashura was going through a transformation. His hair started to go up and his whole body started to become yellow. Unlike his base form, his gloves had a yellow strap around his even darker black gloves. Ashura's shoes started to become a red, white, blue, and yellow color all mixed together. His teeth even got sharper and his eyes and pupils started to disappear. Broly didn't have any eyes or pupils in his transformation, and Ashura seems like he's going through the same thing. NOTHING, BUT WHITE. His transformation didn't stop the there, though. Ashura started to get a red, flame aura which covered his whole body. His transformation raised mountains, water, and even lightning came around him. He called his transformation, Super Ashura.

Vegeta: Incredible! Son, where did you get this power?!

Super Ashura: I'm more powerful than you think, Dad.

SSJ3 Broly: Your power has grown, greatly.

Broly laughs menacingly at Ashura.

Super Ashura: What's so funny? Super Ashura asked confusingly.

SSJ3 Broly: You're at full power, aren't you?

Super Ashura: H-how did you know?!

SSJ3 Broly: You're only a little bit more powerful than me when I'm only using 5% of my power!

Super Ashura: WHAT!

SSJ3 Broly: HAHAHAHAHA! You're all WEAK!

Super Ashura: SHUT UP!

Super Ashura punches Broly straight into the ground. Then, he grabs Broly's legs and throws him into the Capsule Corp. building. Super Ashura teleports right behind Broly and kicks his back and then, he does a Chaos Burst which is a devastating beam of energy which can kill someone at point blank range. Broly tries to deflect the blast, but Ashura uses a Chaos Blast and it causes Broly to be blown away. It even caused a huge crater underneath them. ''Let me show you what my father taught me!'' Super Ashura said angrily. ''GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' '' FINAL CHAOS BURST!''

SSJ3 Broly: Something's wrong! He shouldn't have all of this power!

Super Ashura: YOUR END IS NEAARRRRRR! YOU HAVE UNDERESTIMATED ME, FOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL! NOW GO AHEAD, AND DIE!

Vegeta: Ashura! If you keep this up, then the whole planet will be destroyed!

Super Ashura(evil hidden power): DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FREAKING CRAP ABOUT THE PLANET?!

SSJ3 Broly: Oh, NOOOO!

Suddenly, Pikkon still was getting blown away in the Sonic Wind pushes away Broly from the Final Chaos Burst that could've ended him. Instead the blast creates 10 craters all at once.

Super Ashura: There's no way he could've dodged that!

Sonic came in and then Ashura got very angry.

Super Ashura: YOU, IDIOT! You blew our one chance of destroying Broly!

Sonic: Huh?! I don't even know what I did!

Super Ashura: I was going to kill Broly, but then YOUR Sonic Wind grabbed him just before he was about to get shot!

Sonic: Oh… That's what I did.

Broly and Pikkon finally got out of the Sonic Wind and stares at Sonic and Ashura arguing.

Sonic: Listen, Ashura. Can we talk about this later?

Super Ashura: Grr…Oh we WILL talk about this later. If we live anyway…

Sonic: The only way we can defeat them, is if we team up.

Super Ashura: I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN TEAM UP WITH YOU!

Sonic: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

Super Ashura: NEITHER DO I!

Pikkon: Well, looks like a couple of people have some issues to settle.

SSJ3 Broly: You said it. Wait….I thought I told you to get out of my sight!

Pikkon: Not now, Broly…

SSJ3 Broly: OH, YES NOW! WAIT! I got it. You take that blue hedgehog and I got Ashura. Take them out while they're still arguing.

Pikkon: Right.

Sonic: Oh, no you don't!

Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and comes at Pikkon while Ashura comes at Broly. They both were clashing at each other with punches and kicks which were fast as the speed of light. Sonic flies around Pikkon and throws Chaos Spears at Pikkon, but Pikkon deflects all of them with his hands. Later, with Ashura and Broly, Ashura kept shooting Ki Blasts at Broly, but Broly dodged all of them and shot two Eraser Cannons at Ashura. He dodged the first one, but the other one hit his leg and it started to bleed a little.

Super Sonic: Time to see if I can increase the Chaos Emeralds' power again.

Pikkon: Whatever you're planning, it won't work.

Super Sonic: Are you sure?

In an instant, Sonic transforms into Super Sonic 2 and he increases the Chaos Emeralds' power which turns him into Super Sonic 3. His hair has gotten longer and he now has a lightning aura around him.

Super Sonic 3: Heh.

Pikkon: W-what are you?!

Super Sonic 3: What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic powered up tremendously after he said that and he appeared right in front of Pikkon and kicked him into one of the craters that Ashura made. Then, Sonic appeared right behind Pikkon and grabbed his throat.

Super Sonic 3: Here's a thing that I've noticed. Whenever I transform, I seem to get a little more violent. Sonic said while smirking.

Pikkon was in pain, but then he turned his hands into fire and put them on Sonic which made Sonic let go of him. Meanwhile, Ashura and Broly were still fighting to the death. Ashura still held his ground against Broly, but his stamina slowly started to fade away with each hit he threw at Broly. Ashura used all of his power in the Final Chaos Burst which drained his power tremendously. Broly took advantage of this and did a spinning kick to knock Ashura into one of the craters. He was coughing up blood, but he didn't have time to do that because Broly grabbed his arm and threw him out of the crater. Laster, with Sonic and Pikkon, they kept going at it with neither one giving an inch. Pikkon was creating fire whips out of his hands, and planned to use it on Sonic. Pikkon was striking at Sonic, but Sonic was using his Chaos Shield to surround his body to avoid the fire whips. Sonic saw how Ashura was struggling with Broly, so he made a small Super Sonic Blast to distract Broly. Broly saw this coming, and blocked it quickly. This gave Ashura enough time to strike back and he used a smaller version of his Chaos Burst to hopefully cause some damage to Broly. Luckily, it hit Broly and he was pushed back. Now, Sonic tried to hold his own against Pikkon. He wanted to end this quickly because if this fight went on, then they would probably destroy the planet. Sonic decides to charge up a deadly beam called the Super Chaos Blast. When he charges it, lightning bolts come around him and the sky gets darker. Pikkon sees what Sonic is trying to do and he charges a Thunder Flash. Ashura senses Sonic's power and he decides to charge up one last Final Chaos Burst with his remaining energy to hit Broly. But Broly decides to charge up his most deadly attack…the Omega Blaster. ''Struggle all you want! In the end you'll still die!'' Broly said confidently. ''THIS IS THE END!'' Sonic and Ashura said together. ''FINAL CHAOS BURST!'' ''Super Chaos Blast!'' ''Thunder Flash!'' ''Omega Blaster!'' As they all said at once. All of the beams clashed at each other with amazing power and speed. It was creating red lightning around the beams while all of them were adding more power to their beams. It seemed like Ashura and Sonic were losing the beam struggle, Vegeta got up and said one thing. ''I am the Prince of ALL Saiyans! I will not go down like a weakling!'' Big…Bang…ATTACK!'' Vegeta's Big Bang Attack hit Broly which distracted him and gave Ashura his advantage on the beam struggle. But, Sonic was still having trouble with his beam struggle. Luckily, from above, Pan charged up a Kamehameha Wave and shot it at Pikkon which distracted him too. Now Sonic and Ashura have their one last chance to win this. ''NOW!'' As Sonic and Ashura said together. Both of their beams overpowered the Omega Blaster and the Thunder Flash which blasted them away. Sonic and Ashura had a sigh of relief when it was finally over and they turned back into their base form.

Sonic (injured): I-it's over…

Ashura (injured): Y-yeah…

Sonic (injured): How did we win exactly…?

Ashura (injured):S-Somebody…distracted them…but who?

Vegeta started walking towards Sonic and Ashura.

Vegeta (kinda injured): I distracted Broly, but I don't know who distracted Pikkon.

Pan flew down to the surface where Sonic and Ashura were.

Pan: I distracted Pikkon, thank you very much!

Sonic (injured): I thought you ran away…

Pan: That's part true, but I couldn't stay away. Not against a threat like that.

Sonic and Ashura: Thanks…

Pan: No problem!

Vegeta: Ugh…I'm just glad my son is ok…BUT DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!

Ashura was laughing at his father's comment.

Ashura (injured): That's my dad…

Just when all seemed well, Pikkon and Broly slammed into the ground causing an explosion.

Sonic (injured): N-noooo….

Ashura (injured): I-it can't be…

Pikkon and Broly: Oh, but it is.

Pan and Vegeta tried to guard Sonic and Ashura, but Broly and Pikkon kept walking towards them. Suddenly, Frieza was contacting Broly and Pikkon somehow.

Broly: Why do we have to go now?

Frieza (in communication): It's very important! Come quickly!

Broly: Nobody tells me what to d-

Pikkon: We'll be right there, Frieza. Come on, Broly.

Broly: Grr…but we have them!

Pikkon: Broly, as much as I want to finish this, it seems like something more important is with Frieza and everybody else.

Broly rolled his eyes.

Broly: This better be worth it!

Broly and Frieza flew away from Sonic, Ashura, Vegeta, and Pan leaving them confused.

Pan: Y-yeah! You better run, cowards!

Vegeta: We sure showed them, guys! G-Guys?

Sonic and Ashura collapsed on the street unconscious.

Vegeta: Ashura!

Pan: Sonic!

**Narrator: Well, it seems like the battle for the ages is finally over…HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation? Goku: I'm the new Narrator now! Anyways, what was so important that made Broly and Pikkon leave? Hopefully, Sonic and Ashura aren't dead….UGH! Things never go right when I'm not there! FIND OUT, NEXT TIME ON ****SONIC BALL Z****!**

**READ AND REVIEW! Anything I need to improve in? Let me know!**


	8. Sonic Healed! Determination of Saiyans!

**Sonic Ball Z**

**Narrator: Last time, on Sonic Ball Z, Ashura came in and saved his father's life just in time. Meanwhile, Sonic was dealing with Pikkon in a new form, called Super Sonic 3. Later, Ashura transformed into Super Ashura and tried to hold off the Legendary Super Saiyan. While it seemed like they were evenly matched, Broly wasn't even at full power. This made Super Ashura very angry, and his hidden powers were able to outclass Broly for a moment. He charged up his most powerful attack called the Final Chaos Burst. It could've killed Broly if the Sonic Wind didn't catch Broly. Now, forced to team up, Sonic and Ashura fought to the death with Pikkon and Broly with all their strength. They wanted to end this battle quickly, so they charged up their most powerful attacks. The Final Chaos Burst with Ashura's remaining power, and Sonic with his Super Chaos Blast. Broly had his Omega Blaster while Pikkon had his Thunder Flash. When all hope seemed lost, Vegeta distracts Broly with a Big Bang Attack and Pan distracts Pikkon with a Kamehameha Wave. This gave Sonic and Ashura their chance to finally end this. They won the beam struggle, but Broly and Pikkon were still not dead. Luckily, Frieza called them for something important and they had to go. But with Sonic and Ashura badly injured, they collapsed on the street unconscious. Are they alright? FIND OUT, NOW!**

It was a bright, sunny day at Kami's Lookout. But with Sonic and Ashura badly injured, it wasn't that sunny to the Z Fighters. Gohan, Goten, 18, Krillin, and Trunks were able to wake up, but not Sonic and Ashura. So, the Z Fighters quickly flew to Kami's Lookout for Dende to heal them and give them some Senzu Beans. But before Sonic got healed, he was having a terrible nightmare.

**SONIC'S NIGHTMARE**

Sonic: No….No….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

? : All that you know is at an end.

Sonic: I won't let you get away with this! AHHHHHHHHH!

? : Yes, everyone that you know and love will be destroyed.

Sonic: Why are you doing this?!

? : Because it's payback time for what your ancestors did to me!

Sonic: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

Sonic woke up screaming and scared the crap out of everybody else. Sonic didn't know who he was talking to, but it definitely wasn't good. Everybody was staring at him with shocked expressions and Sonic started to get a little embarrassed.

Dende: Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Sonic: I…just had a bad dream. That's all.

Piccolo: You were out pretty hard.

Sonic: Yeah…I guess I was…AHHHHHH GREEN MAN!

Piccolo had an annoyed expression on his face.

Sonic: Oh, wait! I remember you from Kame House.

Piccolo: And you're the blue hedgehog that can run on water like Jesus.

Sonic: Um…

Gohan: Are you ok, Sonic?

Sonic: I'm fine, Gohan. It's just a bad dream.

Pan: Do you mind if you want to tell us about it?

Sonic: It's nothing. Ugh…I need fresh air.

Sonic instantly got up and ran out of the room and stared at the clouds outside. What did Sonic dream about? To make him on edge this much is very rare. He decided to take his flight and leave the Lookout.

Goten: Um…can he fly?

Vegeta: Not in his base form.

Then, they heard loud screaming from Sonic.

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH! SUPER SONIC, SUPER SONIC, SUPER SONICCCCCCCCC!

Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and he was finally able to fly away from the Lookout. Sonic was trying to find a safe spot to sleep because it quickly became night time. It seemed like it took forever to find a good spot, but he finally found a good spot in the grass. Sonic reverted back into his base form and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Bulla: Do you have any idea where he is?

Pan: Nope. But before he left, he left a trail of light to his destination…THERE! He's over there!

Bulla: It's about time…Oh my God…my legs feel like Jell-O.

Pan and Bulla saw Sonic lying on the grass and they tried not to make a sound. But, if you haven't noticed, it seems like Sonic has the best ears in the world when he's sleeping. Sonic immediately jumped up and got into his fighting stance, but stopped when he saw it was only Pan and Bulla.

Sonic: How in the…?

Pan: You left a trail of light.

Sonic: Oh…

Bulla: Now about that dream.

Sonic: I already told you, guys. I'm fine.

Bulla: No! Not your dream, our dream!

Sonic: Ok, I'm officially confused. What is your dream?

Pan and Bulla: Well, we want to become Super Saiyans.

Sonic: Huh? Why don't you guys ask Gohan or Vegeta?

Pan: Well, Dad doesn't really train anymore.

Bulla: And I'm too distracted on shopping.

Sonic: Um…why do you want to become Super Saiyans?

Bulla: That last fight you and Ashura had, I've never felt so useless before.

Pan: Even though I distracted Pikkon, if I actually went head to head with Broly or Pikkon…I would die faster than Krillin.

Sonic: You do know that becoming Super Saiyans isn't the easiest thing in the world. Vegeta told me a little bit about the transformation and he said that the transformation usually comes from pure rage.

Pan: Well, Uncle Goten was able to do it when he was 7 years old and he was able to do it naturally.

Bulla: Same thing with Trunks except he was a year older than Goten.

Sonic became confused.

Sonic: Really?

Pan and Bulla nodded.

Sonic: (I wonder if they can transform into Super Saiyans through desperation.)

Sonic: Fine, I'll train you, guys.

Pan and Bulla: YAY!

Sonic: Ok, first off, what moves do you guys know how to do.

Pan: Well, I know the Kamehameha Wave, I know how to fly, Masenko, and I know how to fly.

Bulla: And I pretty much don't know any of that.

Sonic: You'll learn.

Sonic turns into Super Sonic using the Chaos Emeralds.

Super Sonic: Oh, trust me. Both of you will learn.

Pan: Um…I don't know if you haven't noticed, Sonic, but we stand no chance against you when you're in base form, much less your Super Form.

Super Sonic: That's the point. This form is supposed to test you guys on how long you can last. Now, come at me!

Pan tries to come at Sonic with a few kicks, but Sonic dodges them easily. Bulla tries to punch Sonic, but her punch was sloppy and off balance, so Sonic easily dodged it.

Super Sonic: Come on, guys! You have to be faster than that!

Pan: Oh, I'll show you! Masenko!

Pan fires her Dad's signature blast, the Masenko. The Masenko hits Sonic directly at him, but Sonic stood there like nothing happened.

Super Sonic: Is that all?

Pan: Wow! No wonder he was able to stand up to Pikkon…

Bulla: Well I don't care! HAH!

Bulla suddenly gets an extra burst of speed and her punches are not as sloppy like last time. But Sonic still managed to dodge them with ease.

Super Sonic: (I have to stop dodging and start attacking. I just hope I don't cause any real pain to them…)

Sonic appeared right behind Pan and elbowed her back. Pan was kinda screaming in pain, but she quickly got back into her stance and shot a Kamehameha Wave at Sonic. Sonic saw this coming from a mile away and he deflected it unexpectedly back at Bulla, not at Pan.

Bulla: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Out of panic, Bulla put her hands together and shot a Galick Gun. Sonic was shocked to see her do that just out of panicking.

Super Sonic: Since when did you learn how to do that, Bulla?!

Bulla: Um…reflex?

Pan: Seems like you have hidden powers inside you.

Super Sonic: Don't keep your eyes off of your opponent!

Sonic kicked Bulla on her leg and then, he punched Pan into the ground.

Super Sonic: If you guys want to become Super Saiyans, then SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!

Little did Sonic know that both Bulla and Pan were knocked out cold. He became very worried and that he might have overdid it.

Super Sonic: Oh…My…God…Pan! Bulla! Are you guys alright?!

Sonic was running towards Pan and Bulla, but he stopped when he saw them getting up. Personally, he had a sigh of relief when they were getting up.

Pan: I think my jaw is broken…

Bulla: I can't feel my legs!

Sonic face palmed himself, but then he called the Chaos Emeralds and he used them to heal Pan and Bulla. In the matter of seconds, Bulla and Pan were back to full strength.

Pan: Wow! I feel like I'm back to normal!

Bulla: I can feel my legs now!

Sonic was laughing, but then he noticed a sudden increase in their power.

Super Sonic: How did your powers suddenly increase?

Pan: My Dad told me that whenever a Saiyan is at near death and if they stay alive, they come back stronger the next battle!

Bulla: Yep…My Dad told me a LOT of stories when he was at near death situations.

Super Sonic: (Incredible…no wonder these Saiyans are so strong! They're telling me that they come back stronger the next battle when they ALMOST die?! God, why can't hedgehogs be like that?!)

Super Sonic: Well that's pretty impressive!

Pan: I know…WAIT! I sense 3 large power levels coming this way!

Bulla: And that's another thing I don't know…

3 people land on the grass and they are Broly, Zangya, and Cooler. Sonic gets into his fighting stance, Pan gets into a stance, and Bulla gets into an off balance stance.

Super Sonic: Wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Broly.

Broly: This time, things WILL be different. You're lucky because I had to go, but now there are no more interruptions!

Cooler: Hmph. They don't look so tough.

Zangya: My boyfriend and I will take care of you guys!

Sonic, Pan, and Bulla: Who's your boyfriend?

Zangya: Broly, of course!

Broly: THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!

Pan: I officially want to kill myself now.

**Goku: Hey! It's me, Goku! My GOD! With everything that's going on while I'm gone, I might have to come back soon! I just have to do it when Chi Chi isn't watching…Anyways…Sonic and Ashura made it huh? COOL! Pan and Bulla want to become Super Saiyans?! WEIRD! What will happen, next time, on ****Sonic Ball Z****?! (I really think it should be Goku Ball Z… Random Person: STICK WITH THE SCRIPT!)**

**READ AND REVIEW! Anything I need to improve in? Let me know!**


	9. A Dangerous Risk! Explosion of Power!

**Sonic Ball Z**

**Narrator: "Last time…On Sonic Ball…Wait a minute! Now you decide to update the story after like almost FIVE MONTHS?!"**

**Me: "Okay, okay. I know I left this story for a little while…"**

**Narrator: "Please, it was way more than a little while. And I'm still waiting for my paycheck!"**

**Me: "Can I finish?"**

**Narrator: "Fine, go ahead."**

**Me: "Yes, I'm sorry guys. I'm a terrible author for not updating this story in like forever. Truth be told I was bored at the time and school was killing me. Homework packs every freakin night! But for some reason I didn't update this story throughout the summer. Ugh…I'm a terrible author."**

**Narrator: "Are you done yet?" **

**Me: "You have very little patience."**

**Narrator: "Shut up. Now where was I…Ah, yes. Last time on Sonic Ball Z! HOLD ON FO ONE MO SECOND!"**

**Me: "WHAAT?!"**

**Narrator: "Where's my paycheck at, fool?!"**

**Me: "Oh, for the love of…"**

**Goku: "I'll take it from here. Sonic is training Pan and Bulla and they get ambushed by Zangya, Broly, and Cooler. Suprisingly, Zangya is dating Broly. Now let's get on with it!"**

Well this day is certainly odd for 6 people. Those people are Sonic, Pan, Bulla, Broly, Zangya, and Cooler. The cool breeze went through their hairs…Well, except for Cooler. He doesn't have hair.

Cooler: "I heard that!"

Quiet, you. Anyways, an epic battle is about to go down. Let's see what happens.

Super Sonic: "If you guys really think that you can beat us, then you're sadly mistaken."

Broly: "Please. You guys are lucky that me and Pikkon had to go. Now there will be no distractions!" He charged up his Ki and transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. "Let's see if you can at least take on this form. I'm saving Legendary Super Saiyan 3 for a big bang."

Bulla: "Oh we are so screwed…"

Pan: "We just have to believe! We can take em'!"

Super Sonic: ("I hope they can last. If they can't even take my Super Form, then how in the world can they take on Broly with those other two people?") Sonic clenched his fists. ("I guess we'll have to find out.")

Cooler: "If you guys don't mind, but I'm going to go somewhere."

LSSJ Broly: "What? Scared that you might get the crap beaten out of you?"

Cooler: "No, but I need to take a bubble bath. I heard Bath and Body Works gives bubble baths for free."

Broly could only look at Cooler like he was insane. Yet a very awkward look was coming from him.

LSSJ Broly: "Da heck you been smoking, Cooler?"

Cooler: "Smarties." He then flew away to Bath and Body Works.

Zangya: "Well that's just great! Now it's 3 on 2!"

Sonic looked to the ground, as he was thinking for a moment. Then an idea came to his head. It's not his greatest, because Sonic is not the "thinking" type. But Pan and Bulla need to get stronger.

Super Sonic: "I'll be sitting out. Pan and Bulla will take you on." Now here comes the shocked reactions from yours truly…

Pan and Bulla: "WHAAAAAAAT?!" It was very clear in their tone that they weren't expecting that.

Zangya: "You really want them to die, don't you?"

Super Sonic: "Don't underestimate them. They have more power than you think."

LSSJ Broly: "I sure hope so. Or else they'll die!" Broly quickly charged at Pan and elbowed her into the ground.

Pan: "Hey, what happened to ladies first?!"

LSSJ Broly: "QUIET!" Broly went for the punch on her face, but Pan was quick enough to barely dodge the punch and get back up. She then puts her hands in the air and screams, "MASENKO…HA!" The beam is fired at Broly and directly hits him, which creates a cloud of smoke. But after the smoke cleared up, she found that Broly was standing still without a scratch. "I sure hope the granddaughter of Kakarot can do better than this. Because if this is all you got, then this will end quickly." After Broly said those words, Pan was already breathing heavily. *Pant…Pant…Pant…*

Pan: "Oh crap…"

**NOW WITH ZANGYA AND BULLA**

Zangya proceeded with a kick to make Bulla go in the air. While in the air, Zangya sent Ki Blasts at the spot Bulla was at and didn't hold back one blast. These blasts kept attacking Bulla's back and were sending a shock and major pain throughout her body. "AHHHHHH!" Bulla cried out in pain, but Zangya didn't care. She kept on firing away until Bulla fell to the ground, barely able to move. "Oh…" Bulla said to herself.

Zangya: "Come on, girl. I was expecting more of a cat fight!"

Bulla did show will to get up, though. And she got up slowly, but surely. "You want a cat fight, then you got a cat fight."

Zangya smirked at this. "That's more like it. Now come on!"

Sonic could only twitch his eyes. He was still wondering how Pan and Bulla could win this fight. At their level, they don't stand a chance. But if only they got just a little help. Then an idea came to mind. Chaos Emeralds. Sonic tapped into their power and puts his hands out towards the directions of Pan and Bulla. It was a weird stream of energy that was flowing inside them. Their auras grew bigger, and bigger. Pan and Bulla didn't even know what was happening to them. All that they knew is that they felt stronger. A lot stronger. But then they heard Sonic's voice in their heads, trying to talk with them.

"Come on, guys! Let your hidden potential out! Believe in yourself! Let it EXPLOOOODEEEEEE!"

The two girls took it from there. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pan and Bulla's hair showed signs of gold. Their auras were becoming gold, too. Zangya and Broly didn't know what to expect from this. One moment they're beating they're behinds, but the next minute they're power is skyrocketing from their original levels. But Pan and Bulla knew what was happening, and they let one last scream come out. A golden light was around the two warriors and they felt amazing. They had finally become Super Saiyans. Now the real fight begins…next chapter.

**Narrator: "WHAAAAAT?! People waited five months for this and you leave them on a cliff hanger?!"**

**Me: "Didn't I tell you? I'm a terrible author."**

**Goku: "Next time on Sonic Ball Z, you get to see my granddaughter and Bulla show their true power! Don't miss the next chapter!"**

**Narrator: "All I know is that it better not be another five months for one chapeter…"**


	10. Weird Bubble Bath! Zangya Mace!

**Sonic Ball Z**

**Narrator: "Last time on Sonic Ball Z… Hey, wait a minute. The author actually came out with a chapter in a decent amount of time." *Clap, Clap, Clap***

**Me: "Thank you, thank you." **

**Narrator: "Pan and Bulla have turned into Super Saiyans! But will it be enough to stop Zangya and Broly? Find out…now!"**

The two Saiyan girls' powers were finally awakened. The two Super Saiyans will now put their new powers to the test against two strong opponents. The only person missing this awesome fight is Cooler, because he's taking a bubble bath at Bath and Body Works. Speaking of Cooler, let's see how he's doing.

Cooler: "Ah…this is the life…" There were so many bubbles in his bath that they were getting into his eyes. But he liked that. "Nothing can beat bubble baths…" Just as he said that, he dived into the water and his eyes took most of the pain. He instantly came out, with his eyes burning. "MY EYESSSS!"

**NOW TO THE FIGHT**

SSJ Pan: "Woohoo! There's no way you guys can beat us now!"

SSJ Bulla: "Yeah, we're Super Saiyans!"

They both couldn't actually believe that they were Super Saiyans, but they have to stop celebrating because Broly doesn't have any patience.

LSSJ Broly: "Can we get on with this?"

Zangya: "Allow me." Zangya shot multiple Ki Blasts at the two Saiyans, but they disappeared in a flash. "Where did they go?" To her surprise, Bulla came out of nowhere and uppercuts Zangya right in the face which sends her flying.

SSJ Bulla: "Home run!"

She didn't have much time to celebrate, because Broly appeared right in front of her and grabbed her by the throat. "You really should stop celebrating so much…" "HIYAH!" Pan shot a blast a Broly's back which made him let go of Bulla and turn around towards Pan's direction.

LSSJ Broly: "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

SSJ Pan: "Uh oh."

Broly charged at Pan and elbowed her into the ground. He then punched her face repeatedly and was having a good time doing it. Well…until Bulla kicked Broly's behind into the air and sent a Galick Gun at him. "Oh cra-!" It was a deadeye hit. Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing because the girls were working so well together.

Super Sonic: "That is some great teamwork." After he finished his sentence, Broly and Zangya stopped flying in the air and fell on the ground right in front of him. "So, do you guys believe me now? I told you not to underestimate them." Sonic said, with a stern look on his face. Broly became angry, and picked up Zangya by her hair and gave a death look to Sonic.

LSSJ Broly: "Beware of the Zangya mace!"

Zangya: "Wait wha-?!" Broly started swinging Zangya as a weapon and was using her to hit Sonic.

Super Sonic: "Da heck is this?" If Broly didn't know by now, Sonic is the fastest thing alive. He was just making Zangya dizzier and dizzier. "SUPER SONIC BLAST!" Sonic fires the beam of energy and it sends Broly flying yet again, but this time he drops Zangya on the ground. "Some boyfriend you have, huh?"

Zangya was too hurt to respond to what Sonic was saying. All she could say was, "Feeling…dim…" Sonic rolled his eyes at Zangya, as Pan and Bulla came near him.

SSJ Pan: "Well that's one down!"

SSJ Bulla: "Yeah, but how do we defeat Broly?"

Just as she said that, the earth began to have an earthquake. The three of them could barely stand, as they felt a power going through the roof.

Super Sonic: "I hope you guys had a nice warm up, because Broly isn't holding anything back this time."

And he was right. A crack went through the ground they were standing on which forced them to fly into the air. The sky and clouds were turning so dark that it seemed darker than night time. Then they heard the scream from Broly which seemed he was screaming right in their ears, as he flew into the air and they saw his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form.

SSJ Bulla: "Would it be a good time to run away…LIKE NOW!"

SSJ Pan: "Good idea! RUN FOR IT!"

LSSJ3 Broly: "No."

Broly teleported in front of all three of them as his aura turned into an explosive wave of energy which knocked them back. "Now there is no way you guys can wi-." "BROLY!" He turned around and saw Cooler. "Well look who finally came from their "Bubble Bath."

Cooler: "And I loved every bit of my time there. Well…except when my eyes started burning."

Zangya could barely be heard, but they could understand what she was saying. "You should've stayed in the bubble bath."

Cooler: "Why do you say that?"

Zangya: "Because they got awa-" Before she could finish her sentence, Sonic came right by Zangya and used Chaos Control to teleport them out of there. He had already used Chaos Control to make Pan and Bulla escape, so it was Zangya's turn.

Cooler had an awkward look on his face, as he started to fly away very slowly. "COOOOOOOOOOLEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Broly sent multiple Ki Blasts at Cooler like he was a mad man. Luckily, he was agile enough to dodge. But I don't think Cooler can beat Broly in a race.

LSSJ3 Broly: "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Cooler: "CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP! Hey wait! Broly, look! There's Kakarot!"

Broly instantly stopped and tried to look at the ground. "KAKAROT!" All Cooler could do was laugh at his own joke. "Works everytime." Then he quickly flew away from the area because he didn't want to get killed.

**Narrator: "Well Sonic, Pan, and Bulla escaped from getting killed. But for some reason Sonic comes back to save Zangya. I really don't get these "good guys."**

**Goku: "Something tells me that next chapter is going to be very interesting…Don't you feel it, Narrator?"**

**Narrator: "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."**


End file.
